


I wanna be the only one to make it to the light

by ShippingFangirl26



Series: Just Drive (Formula One Au) [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Diva Dan, Enemies to Lovers, Formula One AU, M/M, Mercedes Dan, Phandom Fic Fests: Bingo, Williams Phil, future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingFangirl26/pseuds/ShippingFangirl26
Summary: On his first day as a racing driver for Williams Phil Lester crashes into the Mercedes driver Dan Howell. Dan is not too happy about that...





	I wanna be the only one to make it to the light

**Author's Note:**

> It is finally here! The Formula One AU I've been writing for ages!  
> ... Actually, it's only the Prequel, written for the Fandom FicFest Bingo "Formula one Au" prompt. I will start posting the actual fic soon.  
> As always, the biggest thank you goes out to [SuccubusPhan](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/)!

Dan Howell was in a really bad mood.

The first practice had definitely not gone the way he had planned it to. Of course he first and foremost had wanted to get familiar with the course layout again, but they had also planned to see how the supersofts would fare on fastruns. The softest tyre compound was a new enigma every race, especially when it was warm outside - and it _was_.

 

It was particularly warm in Belgium this year and the temperature of the asphalt was even higher, making it hard to estimate the duration and liability of the tyres as well as the needed temperature to get enough grip.

 

He had had such a nice plan mapped out with his strategists. The mercedes always had a hard time conserving the tyres, especially when it was warm, so him and Valtteri had decided to split the work to make it easier for both of them to get everything done in the three trainings. They needed to get that edge on their greatest opponent, Ferrari.

That workload had only become worse. He hadn’t been able to test much. Not that it been his fault - not at all.

 

The marshal driving him back on his little roller definitely knew something was up, but he didn’t say anything, just trembled in fear when dan finally got down from the vehicle and wolfed out a “thank you” between gritted teeth.

 

Someone needed to pay for this.

 

He stormed into the Mercedes garage looking like a proper maniac, all glowing eyes and red cheeks. He wasn’t even just _mad_ , he was _furious_.

 

He had only tried passing the rookie. Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have done it in a turn. And maybe he had heard his team stating through the radio that the guy has had problems with oversteering from the beginning of the training. He knew how bad oversteering was, when the car did more than you told it to and you felt like losing control. And maybe he should have expected a completely new driver to break too hard, to force his tyres into locking and his car to drift, pushing Dan off the track in the process. He should’ve known better, maybe.

 

Dan’s angered brain did not register that.

 

“What does that guy think he’s fuckin doing?” he railed as soon as he was inside, throwing his helmet somewhere in the general direction of his lockers and stomped towards his teamchef. “He is worse than Maldonado for fuck’s sake!”

 

“Calm down, Dan.” Toto Wolff was a bastion of calm. After working with ill-tempered drivers - like Lewis Hamilton and Nico Rosberg - he was probably used to this. “It’s a bit unfortunate, but it was an accident. You shouldn’t have come so close to him, you know he’s a rookie. It’s his second time in a Formula one car, what did you expect?”

 

Dan’s mood did not get much better with that statement. “I expect him to know I have the fucking superiour car and _let me pass_!” He was practically fuming now, and he wouldn’t be too surprised if there would be actual steam coming out of his nose when he exhaled through it loudly.

 

“You were overtaking him too closely for doing it in a turn. Especially because we told you he’s had oversteering since the beginning of the session.There wasn’t much space for him, and then he wanted to break in the turn, got a full lockup and started skidding. I understand you’re frustrated, but we got to be reasonable here, it was an accident”, Toto stated, still as calm as ever. Dan was gritting his teeth harder, trying to figure out how to respond to this.   
In the end, he did what he always did when he didn’t know stuff. He stormed off.

“You got to get to the press area after checkup, Dan!”, Toto shouted after him and Dan sighed. “Fuck”, he murmured under his breath. This would be a looong day.

  


When he finally got to the press area after a quick checkup - he was completely fine, luckily - there were still a few minutes to go in the first training. Aside from him and Phil only Magnussen had been going off course so far - which was surprising, especially considering it was the first race after the summer break - so _they_ were already waiting for him when he arrived. He suppressed a shudder. He’d have to look like he was okay with what had happened today, even if he was still practically fumming inside. -

 

“Here goes nothing”, he thought, then he made his presence known.

 

The media flung themselves at him like hyenas at a piece of meat. He wouldn’t be able to answer all the questions thrown his way even if he tried, so he refused to bother. Instead, he waited for them to calm down on their own and ask their questions in order.

 

He was just answering the question of a bald guy from german TV when ruckus arose within the group of reporters - he didn’t even need to turn around to know who had finally found the way to the media zone. “Lester”, he stated in greeting without turning around, acting like he was still concentrated on the reporter in front of him - which he wasn’t.

 

He had already forgotten what the question even was, if he was being honest.

 

“Dan Howell, oh my god, it’s so nice to meet you!” came an excited voice from somewhere behind him and his eyes nearly bulged out of their holes. The _idiot_ had just _crashed_ into him and _that_ was the first thing he said?!

 

He turned around in utter bewilderment. “It’s _nice_ to _meet me_?”, he hissed under his breath, eyes narrowing dangerously.

 

“Yes!” The black haired man in front of him was obviously completely unaware of Dan’s more than foul mood. He was still in the Williams racing suit, but he had the top half unscrewed, hanging off of his hips, only a tight tank top covering his torso. He was quite fit and Dan certainly did _not_ check him out. Definitely not.

 

“I’ve seen you racing for years! I’m quite the fan! You’re amazing!” A slender, pale hand got shoved into his direction and Dan screwed up his face. “I’m Phil Lester. But you probably already knew that. Everyone knows that. I’m the new kid in school here...”

 

He rambled on for longer and Dan was starting to wonder if the guy _ever_ shut up. He was so perplexed he nearly forgot to stay mad at the guy, instead shook his hand in something close to a trance before the noises of running engines in the distance reminded him why he was even here. He let Phil’s hand drop like he had burned himself and resumed his cold expression. “Is that all you have to say to me?”, he asked, speaking through Phil’s ramblings like he wasn’t even there, voice exceptionally calm but so cold it could have frozen over hell itself.

 

“Hm?” Phil finally halted his talking, blinking confusedly. “Yes, why, do we know each other?” He tilted his head to the side, puzzled look on his face, and it was so cute Dan just wanted so barf.

 

“Are you serious?” he hissed out, close to stomping his foot on the pavement like a child. Was the guy even for _real_?

 

Phil, the _idiot_ , looked at him like he didn’t understand a thing, blue eyes big in silent wonder.

 

Dan growled under his breath and clenched his fist so hard his nails were digging into his skin. “We crashed?” he said quietly, nearly inaudible, and somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware Toto would probably _kill_ him later if he’d flip out. Again. After the stunt he pulled before the summer break with that poor reporter... “Like, literally a few minutes ago?”

 

Understanding dawned on his face and a grin stretched across it. “Ah, of course, right! I wanted to say sorry for that! I was told it was mostly a racing incident and I watched it through and it was my fault but it happens. I’m still a rookie, you know, and you really can’t compare Formula 3 to this and -”

 

That was the point where Dan had enough of this stupid guy and his stupid grin and his stupid sexiness and his stupid, cute rambling and - he just snapped.

 

“Are you joking?”, he started screaming, not even caring about the reporters behind him. He could hear them frantically getting their cameras ready, could hear their whispers and scanalized tones. He knew Toto would be fucking _furious_ with him. He knew he could potentially make an enemy of someone that would probably stay in formula one and climb the teams and proceed to be his biggest opponent one day.

 

He didn’t care.

 

_He just didn’t care._

 

“You rammed straight into me! You completely threw away every and all calculations we did! and now you refuse to say _sorry_?” He scoffed disdainfully, throwing the Williams driver a withering look that was so chilling he visibly shrank under it. “You are ridiculous. No wonder you didn’t get here earlier. You only got lucky Sirotkin broke his leg or otherwise you wouldn’t even stand here. You’d still be vegetating somewhere in formula three or wherever the hell they need amateur drivers like you.”

 

He didn’t even knew what he was saying anymore, just let his anger out the easiest way he could. He didn’t mean any of it. Phil Lester had done a good job for Ferrari in formula three, he was at least a decent driver. And yes, he did get lucky when Sirotkin broke his leg, rendering him unable to drive for at least a few months, however Williams still had had their surrogate driver that could’ve easily taken the seat - but they didn’t let him. They got the tall, lanky brit instead, making it even harder for the team to get the car ready in time. Just because they clearly estimated him as the superior driver.

 

 _Technically_ , Dan knew that. _Technically_ , Dan was aware of how hard it was to get into formula one if you didn’t have the right connections or big enough wallet.

 _Technically_.

 

In reality though Dan was so anger-ridden, his thoughts so fogged up with fury that his brain refused to process these facts into the right sentences. It was normal for formula one drivers to insult each other, even going as far as getting into brawls sometimes, but still - Dan _definitely_ wasn’t proud of himself.

 

Maybe that was the reason he felt guilt creeping down his body, setting somewhere near his belly button; a frigid, unpalatable feeling that made his stomach turn.  


Or maybe the reason for said guilt was the look on Phil’s face.

 

Dan could pinpoint the exact moment Phil’s heart broke into a million pieces. The exact moment he had fucked up.

 

The whole time his face had spoken of nothing but surprise, maybe a bit of hurt. But when he said the term _amateur driver_ , it all crumbled into dust. There was nothing left than devastation. Tears were forming in his eyes, highlighting their stunning blue colour even more until Dan was falling, _drowning_ , unable to pull himself up again.

 

It was the sudden rustling sound of the reporters that got him back to earth. For a brief moment, just for a split second he felt the urge to backtrack, to take back everything he had said. For a single moment, he wondered what it would be like to be a normal guy - but he wasn’t. He was a racing driver. He couldn’t allow himself to admit fucking up - to look _weak_. Especially not in front of so many running cameras. He had to stick with his words and face the consequences.

 

So instead of retreating, of apologizing profusely and trying to repair everything that he had just destroyed, he did what he did best. He bolted.

 

With seemingly confident steps and a stone cold expression he walked away, intentionally nudging Phil’s shoulder with his own on the way. The Williams driver still stood there, frozen in place, obviously unable to move. A single tear was running down his cheek and Dan felt his heart cracking under an enormous weight.

 

On his way back to the boxes he brushed past Nico Hülkenberg, who was sporting a shocked expression and turned around to follow him with his eyes. He could feel a reproachful look drilling into the back of his head, sending an unpleasant shiver down his spine.

 

He pretended not to notice.

 

:::

 

Of course, Toto was _furious_ . For at least the rest of the weekend Dan was almost certain he would get fired, or at least degraded back to formula two. That concern fortunately took his mind off of the situation with Phil Lester, who had responded to his _slight discourtesy_ with a speech on his own, claiming that he had no idea what Dan’s problem even was.

 

Dan was so occupied with worry over his job issues that he didn’t dare adding anything else to this discussion, only briefly touching upon the issue in an interview, apologizing for his rash behaviour - as instructed by his raging teamchef.

 

Over the course of the season his relationship with Phil didn’t get any better either. After Dan’s brief apology, he originally decided to drop the issue, but when he realized Phil still treated him with nothing but hostility and antipathy he refused to let it slide.

 

That was how, a few months later, he found himself in the situation he had predicted after that faithfull first encounter: Leclerc, driver for Mercedes’ greatest opponent Ferrari, didn’t deliver the performance he had been contracted for and got replaced at the end of the season - by none other than Phil Lester…

 

It’s needless to say that this was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also [reblog this fic on tumblr](http://shippingfangirl26.tumblr.com/post/178645131276/i-wanna-be-the-only-one-to-make-it-to-the-light) or [follow me on tumblr](http://shippingfangirl26.tumblr.com) or  
> ! If you want to, you can send questions or even demands for the actual fic there, I will answer them all.  
> Kudos and comments would be very much appreciated! <3


End file.
